Stealing My Spirit
by PaigeSpinnerDegrassi
Summary: He ruined her, but that wasn't enough. Dean is back to claim what he believes is his. Can the Degrassi crew save Paige from Dean? Will he get her? Or will she get herself?
1. Washroom Terrors

Title: Stealing My Spirit  
  
Author: Me! lol.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (talk of rape, violence, suicide, Minor cursing, and drugs)  
  
Summary: He ruined her, but that wasn't enough. Dean is back to claim what he believes is his. Can the Degrassi crew save Paige from Dean? Will he get her? Or will she get herself?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I would be rich if i did, and believe me, im not rich.  
  
Notes: I'm not to "Aware" of all the degrassi details, so somethings might be a lil..... off.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Paige put on a big smile as she walked through the halls of her school. Spinner smiled also. He grabbed a basketball from one of the kids in the lower grades and dribbled it. "Hey Paige watch this!" He said and went to spin the ball on his finger, but it didn't work. "Wow that's really nice spin" she said unamused. Spinner frowned. "I'll figure it out" he said in his defense. "Yea. Someday" Paige said smiling. She patted his back and continued walking. He stopped and got himself a drink of water. Paige met up with Hazel. "Morning Haze" Paige said. "Morning Paige" Hazel said back smiling.  
  
"What's your first class?" Hazel asked. Paige sighed. "Mr. Simpson" she said with a frown. "I'm really not in the mood for him" she said shaking her head. "Not today" she added. Hazel nodded. She noticed that Paige seemed tired, well more then usual. "You sleep well last night?" Hazel asked. "No, I kept waking up, from a nightmare" she said stopping at her locker. Hazel watched her carefully. "What was it about?" she asked curious as to what was bothering her friend. Paige gave her a look and sighed. She looked Hazel in the eyes.   
  
"Him" was all Paige said before she turned her attention back to her locker. Hazel thought about it for a minute, trying to figure out who him was. Then she remembered. Dean. She looked down sadly. "Dean" she whispered. Paige heard her but decided to ignore it. "Paige, if you ever want to-" She said but Paige cut her off. "Talk. Yea Haze, I know" she said closing her locker. Spinner ran over, Jimmy following. "Hello ladies" Spinner greeted them. "Don't you have a ball to play with?" Paige asked. Spinner smiled. "I did" he said. Jimmy laughed and said hi to Paige and Hazel.  
  
"Listen, I'm gonna go catch up with Ashley before I get to my first class, talk to you later" Jimmy said walking away. Paige leaned against her locker. "Well, I'm off to my class." Paige said. "Bye" she said and they all went their seprate ways.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Paige sighed, listening to Ashley talk about how much she loved Jimmy. "Ash! hun, I get the point. You love him" she said shaking her head. "Sorry" Ashley said. "How are you?" she asked nervously, rubbing her hands together. Paige looked at her and rolled her eyes. "You talk to Hazel" she said. Ashley nodded. "I'm sorry Paige" Ashley said. Paige closed her eyes for a minute. This is what she didn't want. Pity. "Ashley, please, enough with the sorries" she said putting her hand up. She stopped walking and turned to Ashley. "I'm going to the washroom, coming?" she asked. Ashley nodded.  
  
"Ok" Paige said and walked in. She was looking down when she heard Ashley gasp. She looked up to see Dean standing there. A knife! He has a knife in his hand. Paige dropped her bag. Ashely quickly went to run out the door and get help, but Dean put his hand on it. He locked the door and smiled at the two frightened girls. "Hello Spirit" he said twirling the knife in his hand. Ashley held Paige's arm as they backed into the wall. Paige swallowed and took a deep breath.  
  
"How did you get in here Dean?" She asked calmly. Dean looked right above their heads at the window. "Damnit" Paige said. Dean looked at Ashley. "Well, this is quite a situation you got caught in haven't you" he said. Ashley took a deep breath. "Im not afraid of you, you pig!" she said and spit on him. Dean wiped the spit off his face and stared at Ashley. "Your going to regret that!" he said raising the knife. "No Dean!" Paige cried out. Dean stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Please! Dean don't hurt her" Paige pleaded. Dean stopped. He lowered the knife. "I like it when you beg, remember that night, when you begged me to stop?" he said standing infront of her, his hand running down he cheek. Ashley knew she had to do something. She just didn't know what. Dean ran his hand from from her cheek down. Paige gulped. He was about to go down further when there was a bang on the door. "Whoever's in there better open up!" Mrs. Kwan yelled. Dean grabbed Paige and held the knife to her throat. He looked at Ashley. "Make one mistake, and she's dead" he threatened. Ashley looked at Paige. "It's me Ashley Mrs. Kwan!" Ashley yelled back.  
  
"Ashley? What are you doing in there?" Mrs. Kwan yelled. Ashley thought about it. She looked at Paige. Dean pushed the knife further to her throat. "I'm uh... There was an accident, I'm just cleaning it up!" Ashley yelled back. She never took her eyes off Paige. "Well open up this door!" Mrs. Kwan yelled. "One minute!" Ashley yelled back. Dean smiled. "Im gonna leave now.. but i will be back" he said. He took the knife away from Paige's throat and turned her around. He gave her a big long kiss then headed to the window. Paige collapsed to the floor. Ashley ran to the door. She opened it, but was to late, Dean already left.  
  
"Oh my god Paige are you ok?" Mrs. Kwan asked as she ran to the fallen girl. Paige sat there crying. Ashley got on her knees beside her, putting her arm over Paige. "Someone came in here and tried to do something, can I talk to you about it later?" Ashley asked, still trying to calm down the crying Paige. Mrs. Kwan nodded.   
  
"Yea. Ok" Mrs. Kwan said. "Let's get her to the nurses office" Mrs. Kwan said. Ashley nodded and helped her get Paige up and on her feet.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spinner sighed and looked around Mr. Simpson's room. He was bored out of his mind. He leaned back on his chair. "Sit right" Mr. Simpson warned. Spinner sighed and did as he was told. He sighed. Mr. Simpson continued his speech. Spinner heard crying in the hall. He listened carefully. His eyes went wide. "Paige" he whispered and got up. He ignored Mr. Simpson's orders to sit back down and get back in the classroom. He saw Ashley and Mrs. Kwan helping Paige walk down the hall. "Paige!" he yelled. Ashley looked back at him. He ran over. "What happened?" he asked. Mrs. Kwan stopped walking and looked back at him. "Gavin, get back to your class, we have everything under control" She said looking back at Mr. Simpson, who was waiting for Spinner to come back.  
  
Spinner ignored her and looked at Ashley. "HE came back" she said. Spinner looked at her confused. He? Then it occured to him. Dean. "Son of a-" he began. "Gavin!" Mrs. Kwan warned. He stopped and walked to Paige. He stood infront of her. "Paige?" he whispered. He lifted her head by her chin. "Oh my god Spin, he's back" Paige whispered. Spinner took Paige in his arms. He rubbed her back.  
  
"He said.. He said he'll be back" Paige sobbed. Spinner narrowed his eyes. "Not if i can help it" he said. Paige shook her head. "I don't want you getting hurt" she cried. Ashley and Mrs. Kwan watched sadly. Mrs. Kwan was really confused as to who "HE" was. "Don't worry about me" he said. Paige nodded. Spinner looked at Ashley and Mrs. Kwan. "I'll take her to the nurse" he said. Mrs. Kwan nodded, seeing that Spinner helped calm her down.   
  
"c'mon" Spinner whispered. He put his arm around her and walked to the nurses office. Once they got there, he helped Paige sit on one of the beds. "You ok now?" he asked concerned. Paige nodded. "Good" Spinner said giving her a small smile. He held her and and rubbed it.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Paige was allowed home, as long as Spinner accompanied her. She didn't mind. "So, If it's ok, can i ask what happened?" Spinner asked. "If you don't want to I understand" he said. Paige smiled. She glanced at Spinner. "Me and Ash were in the washroom, and.. he was there, with a knife" She said. Spinner tried as hard as he could not to find the punk now and kill him. "So umm... Ashely spit on him and he was going to kill her. I told him not to. He said stuff and came over to me. The he ...he touched my face.. and ran his hand down my body" she said tears stinging her eyes. "Mrs. Kwan came before he could get.. there. He grabbed me and held the knife to.. my throat and told Ash he'd kill me if she tried anything" Paige said, tears streaming down her face. Spinner put his arm around her.  
  
"Then... Then Ash lied to Mrs. Kwan and he pushed the knife to my throat. He then said that he was leaving for now but he'd be back. Then everything else was a blurr to me" she finished. Spinner held her close to him. "I won't let him hurt you Paige, I promise" he said. Dean watched them. "Don't make promises you can't keep" he said and walked back down the road, going to plan his revenge. 


	2. At Home With Spinner

Title: Stealing My Spirit  
  
Author: Me!   
  
Rating: PG-13 (talk of rape, violence, suicide, Minor cursing, and drugs)  
  
Summary: He ruined her, but that wasn't enough. Dean is back to claim what he believes is his. Can the Degrassi crew save Paige from Dean? Will he get her? Or will she get herself?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I would be rich if I did, and believe me, I'm not rich.  
  
Notes: I'm not to "Aware" of all the degrassi details, so something's might be a lil..... off. I'm not sure what Paige's moms name is either, so she's named Paige's mom. lol.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spinner decided it would be best if he stayed with Paige until her mom got home. He's still very worried about her. As if what she's been through wasn't bad enough, now she has to live it again. 'Why her? Why? She's so sweet, so innocent. Why her? Why did she have to get hurt, she doesn't deserve it! No one deserves what she got!' Spinner thought. He watched her closely, afraid something would happen to her. "Are you Ok?" he asked her.  
  
Paige sighed. She wasn't mad at him, she just wanted to forget about Dean, just forget about EVERYTHING! "Yea Spin, I'm ok" she said and gave him her special Paige smile. She saw him frown. She sighed again. "Ok, I'll admit, I'm still scared, really scared. But, I've been scared since that night, so it's no different from any other day" she said trying to get off the subject. "So, can we please, not talk about him and this situation?" she asked.  
  
Spinner nodded. "I'm sorry" he said and rubbed her back. He felt her lean into him and smiled. He loves her. Always has. He could never figure out how to tell her though. 'oh hey by the way Paige, I love you' he thought to himself and rolled his eyes. 'Like that'd work' he thought.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ashley walked home with Hazel, explaining to her what had happened earlier that day. Hazel and Ashley weren't the best of friends, but had a lil friendship. "Is she okay?!" Hazel asked, worried. She wished she was there, to comfort Paige and tell Dean off, but she wasn't, Ashley was.   
  
"I dunno, Spinner walked her home from the nurses office. I'm gonna head over there after I drop my stuff off at home" Ashley said, also worried. "I hope she's okay, I mean I was scared, I cant even imagine how she felt" Ashley added. She shook her head in disgust. Dean deserves to die, and she was pretty sure Spinner would kill him.  
  
"I'm coming too" Hazel said. "I wanna make sure everything's alright" she added and continued to walk along with Ashley.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Some help Paige!!" Paige's mom yelled. She stumbled into the door with about 20 grocery bags. She started to lose balance and leaned against the wall, waiting for some help. He view was blocked so she couldn't see. She felt some of the weight come off her arms and smiled. "Thanks P..... Spinner?" She questioned. "What's going on?" she asked curiously, as she set the bags on the table.   
  
"Mom... we have to talk. Something happened today" Paige said, rubbing her hands nervously. Spinner decided to put the groceries away and let them talk. He didn't feel like he should leave just yet. He still felt like it's his job right now to be with her. Paige's mom walked with her into the living room.   
  
"Paige, what's wrong, are you ok?" she asked. She saw the sadness in her daughter's eyes and had a bad feeling in her stomach, something bad happened, mothers instincts.  
  
"Mom, Dean came to school, and he threatened me, and touched me, and... and.. he had a knife" Paige said and started to cry. "He's back Mom, he's back and he's going to hurt me, I'm so scared" Paige sobbed and her mom pulled her into a hug. She sobbed on her moms shoulder.  
  
"Its okay sweetie, its okay" Her mom said, but by the tone in her voice, you could tell tears were threatening to spill. Spinner slid down the kitchen wall. This broke his heart. Her cries kill him. She's so beautiful, she shouldn't be crying.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dean smiled. His plan is brilliant. He knew he had her trapped now. She has to go to school, and he'll be there waiting. He finished signing the transfer papers and looked at it with excitement. "Spirit, you better watch your back" he said.  
  
TBC... what will Dean do? Will Paige make it? Will Spinner? Will Ashley? Will any of them? 


End file.
